Benny
by Fred1993
Summary: My parents left, I'm stranded at a bar, I'm mad and freaking out. And I can't help noticing the cute girl next to me. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Holidays Suck. Yeah I know that almost everyone loves the adventure, relaxation and all round enjoyment, but I disagree. My entire holiday has been spent playing basketball, yes I know that I'm the team captain but that does NOT mean that I have to practice ALL THE FREAKIN' TIME!! And now to top it all off my parents have left. Yeah, that right LEFT. As in gone home without me because my aunt has a bad cold and, being blond and all, is convinced that she is gonna die.

And then my mum is all "were so sorry that were leaving you honey" and "it really is unfortunate that the airline didn't have any more tickets", HA! I called the airline and there were still 20 free seats.

But their gone now and it's been two days of sitting around in my hotel room and watching TV, because as the great parents that they are they forgot to leave me money. I'm currently at the airport and my plane out of this hell-hole and into another one (commonly known as the Bolton Residence) is delayed. I was supposed to be leaving 3 hours ago, but I am still sitting in the weird smelling airport.

Yes I know that I am being as some people –cough-cough-my-mum-cough-cough- would say "un-reasonably un-reasonable", but come on, would you be all happy and chipper after being dumped on a 'family' holiday by you parents, left with little-to-no money, and being stuck in a smelly (I'm serious can you imagine how many stinky, jetlagged, people come through here every day) airport for hours.

Oh look, here comes some fake smiley person in a uniform. I wonder what great news she comes bearing!

----------------------------------3 hours later-----------------------------------------------

I was being sarcastic you know. I didn't actually want this. Oops that's right you don't actually know what 'this' is. Well I can tell you that the 'fake smiley person in a uniform' informed us that our plane would not be getting here until sometime tomorrow and that they would organise a bus to take us somewhere we "would be safe and have all the necessary amenities" , so the geniuses dumped us at a local bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! My names Fred. I hope that you like this story. Please Read and Review.**

Last time:

Well I can tell you that the 'fake smiley person in a uniform' informed us that our plane would not be getting here until sometime tomorrow and that they would organise a bus to take us somewhere we "would be safe and have all the necessary amenities" , so the geniuses dumped us at a local bar.

Yeah I know what your thinking, and what all my friends would be thinking, "Dude your in a bar! Get pissed and celebrate". Uh no thanks, I've never been drunk before and the first time I get pissed it will NOT be after being dumped in a bar by an airline after my parents ditched me. And not when the girl next to me is around. The really cute girl next to me. The really cute girl next to me who look like she's about to have a panic attack. Should I talk to her?

----------------------- 7 hours later, on the plane home----------------------------

Well that was weird and unusual and oh…who am I kidding!... It was fun! Yeah that's right you heard me FUN!!

I should probably explain…

_6 hours ago._

_Gabriella. Her name is Gabriella and she's stuck here too coz she was on holidays but her mum had to leave for work but didn't want to ruin Gabi's holiday, so she left her behind, sound familiar? And…Oh?Wait!What?Gabi's talking!_

"_Troy?"_

"_Uh...yeah…sorry. I just zoned out for a bit" I apologised._

"_Oh, that's okay. I've been rambling anyway. This is my first time in a bar and I was going on about if I'm gonna get home alive..." She stuttered to a stop while flushing bright red. " S..sorry, you can tell me to shut up at anytime" she finally managed to stutter out while turning, if it was even possible, an even darker shade of red._

_A few moments passed. "Uh…Troy?" came her nervous voice and it was only then that I realised that for the past few minutes I had been grinning at her like an idiot._

"_What?!?! Oh sorry, I was just…listening to the song on the jukebox in the corner. It's one of my favourites" I quickly got out while turning a shade of red that was so dark it could almost rival Gabi's. I waited for her to call my bluff and was quite surprised when her only response was "Oh, you like it too? It's one of my favourites" and she started singing._

"_**Hey kids, shake it loose together  
The spotlight's hitting something  
That's been known to change the weather  
We'll kill the fatted calf tonight  
So stick around"**__ Gabi blushed realizing that she was singing out loud. She continued though when, despite my horrible singing voice, I joined her.  
_

"_**You're gonna hear electric music  
Solid walls of sound" **__we sang while grinning at each other and not noticing that almost everyone in the bar had stopped to watch.__**  
**_

"_**Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out, BuhBuhBuhBuh Bennie and the Jets  
Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen  
She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
Ah ha, BuhBuh Bennie and the Jets" **__By this stage we had almost the whole bar singing along with us as we stood up and sang as loudly as we could.__**  
**_

"_**Hey kids, plug into the faithless  
Maybe they're blinded  
But Bennie makes them ageless  
We shall survive, let us take ourselves along" **__Gabi sang as loudly as she could as our new audience clapped in time to the beat.__**  
**_

"_**Where we fight our parents out in the streets To find who's right and who's wrong" **__I joined Gabi in singing as I pulled her towards the pool table.__**  
**_

"_**Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out,BuhBuhBuhBuh Bennie and the Jets  
Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen" **__We some how found our selves standing on top of the pool table and singing to our audience who all suddenly joined us in singing:__**  
**_

"_**She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
Ah ha, BuhBuh Bennie and the Jets" **__I was sure that we were now so loud that my parents would be able to hear us from Albuquerque.__**  
**_

"_**Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out,BuhBuhBuhBuh Bennie and the Jets" **__Sang Gabi and I was amazed at how quickly she had gotten over her nervousness and shy exterior.__**  
**_

"_**Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen  
She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
Ah ha, BuhBuh Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets" **__The rest of the song was sung as loudly as possible by all the occupants of the bar and I had long forgotten about all my previous problems as I sang my heart out with Gabi._

_As the song finished the cheer from the crowd was deafening and as we Gabi realized what she had just done, she turned back to her most common colour of bright red. I helped her down from the pool table, kissed her and left to make my way back to the airport. All the while grinning like an idiot._

**And there is chapter two. I hope you like it. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that you like this ****new chapter (and all the old ones). Please Read and Review.**

_Last time:_

_As the song finished the cheer from the crowd was deafening and as we Gabi realized what she had just done, she turned back to her most common colour of bright red. I helped her down from the pool table, kissed her and left to make my way back to the airport. All the while grinning like an idiot._

Ugh. It's the first day of school and I have Darbus as my homeroom teacher. I wonder what creative torture she has planned for us this year?

I just got off the bus and greeted Chad. He's been my best friend since we were born, but there is still no way that I'm telling him about me singing! I would never hear the end of it.

Ouch… there goes Sharpay Evan our resident "Ice Queen', she's even more sparkly and pink than last year. She waved at me. I feel nauseous –shudder-.

Ah, we have made it. We are at the doors to hell, here goes nothing. I enter with Chad and try to ignore the evil glare that Darbus is sending my way. Chad is talking about basketball, wow how unusual! Did you notice the sarcasm? He's still talking and… Wait! Was that?!?! GABI!! I turn quickly in my chair and stare at the cute brunette that just entered the room. Her surprised face stares back as she starts to turn bright red. I can only think of one thing to say:

"Ah… Crap. Chad's gonna have a field day with this"

**You know the drill. Read then Review. Thanks! ;)**


End file.
